Fence systems for enclosing an area, such as a surrounding of a house, a garden or lawn and the like are well known in the art. The installation of fence systems protects intruders from entering the area. Moreover, the fence systems allow safe confinements of pet animals within the fenced area.
Often, pet animals, such as dogs, cats and the like, tend to dig underneath the boundary of the fenced area, thereby creating a hole for escaping out therefrom. Accordingly, such fence systems may not be efficient enough to confine the pet animal (hereinafter referred to as a pet) within the fenced area. The escape of the pet from the fenced area may compel an owner of the pet to search for the pet, which is a time consuming and stressful task.
Upon escaping out of the fenced area, the pet may roam outside the area and cause safety problems for the public and other animals. For example, the roaming pets may get involved in a territorial dispute with other animals, leading to an animal fight which may injure the pet and the public. Further, the owner of the escaped pet may be subject to civil or criminal sanctions in the instance that the pet is creating a problem or scaring the public outside of the fenced area. Also, there is the possibility that a pet may become lost and/or injured after leaving the fenced area.
Accordingly, there exists a need for preventing a pet animal from escaping a fenced area. Additionally, there exists a need for enabling a pet owner to readily detect the escape of the pet animal from the fenced area.